Talk:The Color Ruckus
The episode begins a narration from Uncle Ruckus who reveals his origins. He was born biologically White but had a dark spot on his arm which alarmed his biological father, after being informed about the disease Ruckus was born with. The doctor frantically warns him that he will get darker any time, turning him into Black. Being contemptous of Black people I believe, he grabs baby Ruckus from the hospital despite Ruckus' biological mother and doctor trying to stop him. As his father is looking for a way to place him somewhere else, he leaves him on the stairs of the Black couple's home. The couple happen to see what was going on. After a brief discussion, they walked down but accidentally stepping on the baby. The mother is shocked but happy to see a white baby since it implies that she has a passion for White culture while the father is contemptous of white people. And so Ruckus ends up being adopted, his mother tells him the disease he got is re-vitiligo which he would later come to believe. Part of the beginning indicated that his parents probably did not want him because of racial beliefs. After the opening credits, Ruckus tells briefly about his story until then he is whacked by his adopted and cold grandma after he entered his house and who happens to come to his house, mistakening him for a fat burglar (she does not recognize him). She furiously tells him that she is at the very end of her life and that she's dying. She spent most of her life waiting for death. Meanwhile, Uncle Ruckus comes over to the Freeman's house and reveals his story. During his story, he tells of his brutal childhood at the hands of his adopted father, who insists that the lies from his adopted mother are meant to be swept from Ruckus' mind in order to protect his self esteem and that he's just Black like the rest of us. The disease makes Ruckus physically different from a normal black person. He and his mother deny his words as his mother taught him white history. Apart from his abusive relationship from his father, he had a loving relationship with his mother and two brothers Darrel and Derrel. One night his grandma came over to visit his adopted family announcing that she is dying. She talks negatively of the father and this irritates him that he storms out of the house. After Ruckus tells the story, the Freemans cried a little. A minute later, Grandma unexpectedly comes over to the Freemans to die in a chair what she calls the dying chair, much to the chagrin of them. She threatens to cut anybody with her razor who try to get her out. Few mimutes later, ruckus sees his family coming over to the Freemans house for dinner. They also react the same ways the Freemans did. As Darrel or Derrel tried to convince grandma to get out of the house, she slashes his hand with her razor. At dinner they have a discussion. Ruckus becomes apalled at the fact that he was adopted and why they didnt think of it earlier. He goes to tell the Fremans the truth. As he speaks of the day he was thrown out of the house, the Freemans return to their cry as it had traumatized him. It also reveals that Ruckus lamented of never having had a real White heritage, despite his mother having taught him white influence and convincing him that he is White. Later his brother tells him the news thatthe grandma died, much to their surprise that she finally found death, which she waited entirely. As he is digging the grave for her, his brothers come to help him with the work and both of the brothers tell Ruckus of the physical abuse their father received at the hands of White men. They tell of how his hand got struck by a white customer with a fork, how he was used as a dummy being whipped and how he was thrown on the ground and he would come home depressed and became contemptious of whites. The family attend a private funeral for the grandma and after a service, their father praises her death and mocks Ruckus which prompted to reveal angrily if all the abuse he has endured and told him to shut up. This made his father mad and as he was about to hit him his back breaks, after many years of physical abuse, he unknowingly falls in his mother's grave and breaks his neck killing him. Their mother ends up marrying the White man after several years of her yearning to marry any white man. After a farewell from his family, Ruckus now accepts Black people. He also reveals that the reason he hated Black culture was because of the abuse he endured from his father and grandma as well as his mother's white influence. But now as mentioned before, he accepts both cultures.